


The Misadventures of Captain Iya Memora

by Iya_Memora



Series: Iya Memora [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Pirate - Fandom, pirates - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub, Epic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fighting, Group Sex, Magic, Multi, Murder, Orgy, Other, Pirates, Quests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sailing, Series, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iya_Memora/pseuds/Iya_Memora
Summary: Captain Iya Memora is as beautiful as she is frightening. Called the Dread Pirate and the Witch of the Sea, Captain Memora terrorises the waters of a fantasy world as she plunders, murders, and screws her way to finding treasure. She is joined by a very loyal crew, including her first mate, Rogue, who is a gold eyed Adonis, and the triplets, who are three large women of northern origin. There is an overarching story involving the discovery of a great treasure lined with Iya's sexcapades.Based on an original character who has been present in several Dungeon and Dragon campaigns. Any characters borrowed from others have been done so with permission.





	1. Learning to Shut Up

Captain Memora opened the door of her quarters and stepped out on deck. The wind blew from the east, filling the sails of _The Sea Goddess_ so that they resembled white clouds. Her ship was immaculately clean as she liked it, and its crew moved efficiently to attend to each chore. Iya Memora stretched her tanned arms to the blue sky above and prepared herself for a beautiful day.

“It’s a good day to be a scoundrel,” she announced to no one in particular.

Her Quartermaster leaned over the railing above. “Feeling a bit roguish today, my lady?”

“O ha ha. I haven’t heard that one before,” she rolled her eyes. Rogue had been her Quartermaster and right hand since the day she became captain. He was her truest of friends, and his easy manner and logical brain kept the crew happy. It also did not hurt that he was attractive. He stood a good two heads above her own with skin darker than her own. Rogue kept his face clean shaven, a trait uncommon among sailors, but one that fit his lean, narrow face. His long, sleek black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a leather strap. Iya loved to untie that strap and run her fingers through his hair as it fell around them like a curtain.

Just thinking about laying beneath him as he entered her caused her green eyes to twinkle mischievously. She climbed the stairs to the quarter deck to take her place behind the wheel. Her helmsman, Robert Kennings, was the sailor responsible for the helm when she was busy attending to other captain duties. He must have suspected her thoughts for he looked at her peculiarly and raised an eyebrow. Robert bid her good morning and disappeared into the hold.

Rogue and she kept their relationship during work hours business-like. The crew knew what went on after the sun went down, but Iya believed when she was behind the helm, she was no longer friend or lover but the captain.

Rogue filled her in on the state of rations and her ship as he did every morning. The crew reported to him regularly, so he constantly knew every detail of _The Sea Goddess._ As he spoke, she played with the hilts of her twin blades. Iya was dressed as a man as most women in her line of work had to be, but even the heavy green jacket captains wore could not hide her womanly form. Beneath the jacket, she wore a plain white blouse with a neckline cut a little low to show an obscene amount of cleavage. She used every distraction at her disposal during battle. Her trousers, belt, and boots were black as pitch. What was not apparent from an outward glance was that she hid an arsenal of knives under her clothes.

“The crew is ready to raid,” Rogue said at last. “They are getting restless.”

“Aye,” she nodded, “As am I.”

The sea was clear of any potential ships, but they steered course towards the Southern Isles, a territory of islands southeast of the main lands. The area was one of the best places for a pirate such as herself to find a target. However, the merchants in the area knew this and kept their ships heavily guarded. The sun was not quite overhead when the sailor on the masthead spotted a merchant vessel on the horizon. Iya pulled her telescope out of the pouch on her belt.

“Large ship, slow moving. I see cannons but no heavy artillery. There’s three guard ships circling it. Both probably armed to the teeth.”

“Three? Must be something worth stealing if they can afford so much protection,” Rogue commented.

Iya gave him her trademark smile, crooked with one sharp canine glinting in the sun. “See? They are practically begging for it.”

 

 _The Sea Goddess_ fired its mortar first upon one of the guard ships. All three turned its attention on her. The merchant vessel tried to make a quick retreat. _The Sea Goddess_ pulled hard to starboard and took off. The guard ships were swifter than she was, but the chase gave the crew ample time to reload the mortars and fire again. The second shot was a success; one of the ships exploded into splinters. _The Goddess_ turned to port this time and aimed straight for one of the remaining ships. They fired chase cannons at her, but the timing was off. Only one cannon hit her causing minimal damage to her hull. She rammed the closest guard ship. On board, the crew screamed and moved about to save what they could before it began to sink to the ocean’s depths.

The last ship decided the fight was too unfair now. On board _The Sea Goddess_ , the crew could hear the screams of “Retreat!” They cheered their premature victory. _The Goddess_ made a beeline straight for the merchant’s vessel. It had not sailed very far. It was named _The Sweet Chariot_ and was painted a gaudy, bright gold. It fired upon _The Sea Goddess_ and directly hit the front of the ship damaging parts of its battering ram. A sailor onboard _The Goddess_ caught a cannon in the gut and burst into a spray of blood. An unfortunate loss but the battle raged on. She turned to her side and fired heavy shots into the merchant ship.

 

“Throw the grappling,” Rogue shouted. A crewman took hold of the swivel gun and began picking off members of the crew onboard _The Sweet Chariot_. He made sure that the captain was left alive. Iya drew a sword in her right hand and stood on the railing of her ship preparing to leap on the next deck. Guns fired in her direction as the grappling hooks did their work and pulled the ships closer to one another. Iya leapt onto the ship immediately followed by her own bloodthirsty crew.

Her crew was better skilled without a doubt. The others were no amateurs to their blades but seemed to have never seen blood before. They hesitated to Iya’s advantage. She cut down one, two then came face to face with the captain.

He was a sea-hardened man, with a face that looked carved from a cliff, but he did not look particularly strong. If he had ever faced pirates before, he had never faced one like her. He growled at her before drawing his pistol and aiming at her. Before he could fire, she launched herself at him sword in hand. The hand that threatened to shoot a hole in her now lay on the deck in a bloody pool. He gasped in pain but used his bloody stump to slap at her face. His other hand drew a knife from his belt.

He swung at her, and she ducked low. She swung her leg out to knock his own feet out from under him. The captain landed on his back with a heavy grunt, and Iya stood again to place her foot on his stomach.

“Move again and I kill you,” Iya hissed.

His eyes burned with hell’s fires, but he was intelligent enough to stay quiet. She quickly assessed the situation on deck. Her crew had done their job well and was finishing up with _The Sweet Chariot’s_ crew. Those that were alive were gathered to the center of the ship near the mainmast and brought to their knees.

“Start moving the loot out of the hold,” Iya ordered her men. Most of them disappeared into the vessel to seek out the cargo. The others hovered around to keep an eye on the captives.

Now that the noise of battle had quieted, Iya could hear a distinct pounding coming from the Captain’s cabin.

“What on earth could that be,” she asked Rogue.

She made to the door and attempted to open it. Locked. “Who’s in here,” she demanded.

“My son! Please leave him be,” the Captain pleaded, holding his bloody stump. Rogue kicked his side, “Quiet.”

Iya eyed the man on the ground and glanced back at the door. Inside, a masculine voice cried out for the door to be opened. She looked at her men, “Knock it down.”

“Get back from the door,” she warned the boy inside before two heavy shoulders rammed into the door and broke it open.

Her men stepped back to admit her. Iya walked in and looked about. The room was the typical Captain’s quarters. A large bed near the back wall, a desk cluttered with papers, books, and logs, shelves lining the walls, a wardrobe off in the corner, and, to her delight, a locked chest in front of the bed. She eyeballed the chest for a few seconds. The lock was unique to her, the sort of contraption that would take more than a pick to unlock. Whatever was in it must have been valuable. As for the captain’s son inside, he did not look like he was worth taking as a hostage, but he could still be of use to her.

He stood anxiously in the center of the room. He appeared to be in his early 20s, at least five years younger than Iya. His sandy blonde hair fell in waves around his face like a halo; the short, golden beard he wore completed the effect. He dressed similarly to the other crew members, but a gold chain around his neck and gilded cutlasses spoke of his station. His dark eyes looked suspiciously at her.

She smiled warmly, “Well, aren’t you just a prize?”

“My father,” he stammered, “Please don’t hurt him.”

“He won’t be harmed as long as he complies.” She approached him slowly, her hips swaying in time with the ship’s rocking. “As long as you comply. How do we open the chest?”

He glanced back at the trunk. “I-I can’t. We were paid to get it there safely.”

Iya laughed, “Darling, the treasure is coming with us regardless. I’d just like to avoid damaging anything inside.” She pressed herself against him. She tilted her chin up so their eyes met. “If you don’t want harm to befall your father, you will help me.”

Without a cue, her men shut the door to the cabin. She knew they were standing outside of it forbidding entrance until she called for them. Iya touched his hand, moving his fingers from the cutlass so that they entwined with her own. “What’s your name? I haven’t found a treasure as beautiful as you in quite some time.”

He stammered, “Ga—Garrett, my lady.”

Her grin expanded. This was her preferred method of coercion. Violence always came second after the charms of sex.

“I know who you are too,” Garrett spoke softly.

“O? And who am I?” _Other than the woman about to fuck your brains out_ she thought mischievously.

“You are called the Pirate Queen and the Witch Pirate. You are Captain Iya Memora.” Iya pulled his hand to her breast, untangled his fingers from her own and held his palm firmly to her heaving chest. He must have had some experience with the opposite sex for his thumb began to trace small circles around her nipple.

“And you know Captain Memora always get what she wants.”

“Yes, my lady,” he murmured. She could sense he was a little resistant, but, when she placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers, he melted into her arms. He had to bend his back slightly to reach her.  She teased his mouth at first by keeping her kiss chaste. Garrett’s eager tongue licked at her lips trying to part them and gain access to her mouth. She nibbled at the invading tongue with a little teeth, then pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently at it. She was rewarded with an animalistic groan.

“Please, lady,” he begged.

She trailed her lips down his jaw to his throat, kissing and biting along the way. “How do we open the chest?”

He moaned as she sucked at the curve where his neck and shoulders met. His hands could not decide if they wanted to pinch her nipples or run up and down her backside more. He seemed to roaming her entire body. The feeling was quite mutual. “You won’t harm anyone else? You’ll take the treasure and go?”

“Of course. I have no desire to kill anyone that stays out of my way,” her hands began exploring the curves of his chest and back. He may have been a captain’s son, but he was built like he worked the rigging. Garrett was firm beneath her fingers. If they had had time, she would like to pour hot wax on those curves and watch it run down the valleys of his chest. “And if you are trying to stall me, I plan on screwing you anyways.”

He nearly laughed, then seemed to have thought better of it. “There are three keys. My father has one, his sailing master has the other, and the third is on Petra.”

“Petra?” She paused her seduction. Petra was a one of the main islands of the Southern Islands. It was nothing spectacular but housed many fruit farms that could only be cultivated in warmer climates.

Garrett trembled with his desire. She pressed her stomach into his pelvis and felt the straining bulge in his pants rub against her navel. “There’s a man there, waiting for the chest to arrive. The last key was sent on a different ship for extra insurance. Without all three keys, the chest cannot open.”

“Really.” Iya stepped back from him. His hands looked so lonely now that they did not have breasts to fondle. “Well, that’s a cumbersome problem isn’t it? What’s in the chest?”

He took a step towards her to close the distance between them. “I’m not sure. Something precious.”

“I suppose I do like surprises,” Iya glanced down at his crotch, her intentions clear. Enough about the chest. Rogue and the others would grow impatient if she took too long. It was time to play.

“Remove your clothes,” she ordered.

“Yes, my lady.” Iya watched him with heated eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head. As she suspected, his chest looked like it was sculpted by an artist.

“Your father must’ve been more worried about your purity than your life when he locked you away in here. I would never have harmed a prize like you.”

“He was actually,” Garrett agreed as he now kicked his boots off. His hands worked the buckle of his belt. “He believed you are an evil woman that preys on young men. He thought I could hold my own in battle, but seemed to think if I hid in here I’d be out of sight.”

Iya laughed, “Your father seems a fool.”

He did not disagree. His belt now undone, he bent over to pull down his breeches. When he straightened back up, his cock stood proudly at attention. She was impressed with what she saw. His dick looked about six inches long, thick, and at the base was a nest of fine golden hair. A thousand scenarios ran through her head, but there was only time to indulge in one. “On the bed,” Iya told him.

Garrett climbed over the chest and onto the mattress laying back down with his feet on the chest. She suspected he was teasing her, but he was far too cute to reprimand. Garrett propped up on his elbows to watch her. Iya slowly pulled the jacket from her shoulders, then the blouse over her head. She met his gaze to assess how he felt now seeing her bare. Most men, once she had removed her clothing, looked at her with a mixture of lust and fear. Garrett was no exception. Her breasts were nearly perfect. Each was more than a handful’s worth with small brown nipples that just begged to be sucked on. However, she wore a special corset beneath her breasts that held a dozen throwing knives, and, between her breasts, was a custom sheath made for a longer dagger. She removed the dagger and the spring loaded knives around her wrists, but left the throwing blades. The corset was a pain to put back on.

Garrett’s initial shock had worn off. He was now much more interested in her breasts than the weapons she carried. His eyes barely left them even as she began to pull her pants and boots off. Now without clothing except for the corset, Iya sashayed over to the bed, stepped onto the mysterious chest, and straddled the captain’s son. She positioned herself over his stomach so that his cock throbbed against the curves of her rear. Iya placed her hands on his chest and leaned over to be face to face.

“You’ve been obedient, Garrett,” she purred. “You deserve to rewarded.”

His hands found her legs and began rubbing softly. “I just know when it’s time to fight and time to beg mercy.”

She kissed him, and this time she allowed him to invade her mouth with his tongue. It twirled about hers, dancing almost inside her mouth. As they kissed, she began rocking her cunt against his stomach to enhance her own arousal. Her clit throbbed with need. She slid her hand between her legs and began rubbing circles around the nub.

Garrett grabbed her left breast and brought it to his mouth. His tongue found a new partner to dance with. He circled it about her nipple and sucked and nibbled and bit until wetness pooled between her legs and his skin. She could no longer wait. Iya raised her hips, supporting her weight on one arm and used the other to grab his cock and position it in front of her entrance.

“Are you ready for your reward,” Iya teased.

“Yes, my lady, yes,” Garrett bucked beneath her, but Iya kept a firm hold. Iya laughed at his desperation. She liked this boy. She liked that he called her lady and that he wasn’t resistant to her advances. It was too bad that she could not keep him.

Iya threw herself back on his cock. The suddenness of her move caused him to shout in ecstasy. Iya remained on top of him unmoving and just enjoying how he filled her cunt completely. “O, you are just perfect,” she cooed, eyes closed.

Garrett thrust up into her, slowly at first, then finding a steady rhythm. Iya met his pace with her own. “Mmmm aaa aahhh,” she moaned each time his cock plummeted into her. She threw her hands back to steady herself on his legs and giving him full access to her front. Garrett slid his thumb between her folds and found her clit. He began working it with skill. His free hand grabbed her hip and held tight.

Iya began to ride harder. Her own orgasm was not too far, and from the tensing of his thighs, she could tell his wasn’t either. Their moans became more heated, and the pace increased.

“Ride me, my lady,” Garrett practically screamed. “Ride me hard!”

“Yes, Garrett! O yes keep doing that! Aah ah! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!”

She shuddered violently as her orgasm hit her. Her pelvic muscles tightened around his cock like a vice. Garrett could hold back no longer and shot his cum deep inside her. He took hold of her hips and forced her up and down on him until he was completely drained. When finished, he threw his arms back on the bed and sighed. Iya threw herself on top his chest.

“That was wonderful,” he said between gasps of air.

Iya exhaled then sat up. She composed herself quickly. The lover disintegrated and the pirate reappeared. “You are very welcome, but it’s time to handle business.”

In the time it took him to find his breeches and throw them on, she had completely redressed and was walking out the door. Garrett stumbled behind her still fumbling with his belt. Rogue was standing before the captives overseeing the last of the ship’s cargo being loaded onto _The Sea Goddess_. _The Sweet Chariot’s_ captain was on his knees, his head hung low.

“The chest in front of the bed, have it moved into my quarters,” she commanded. At the sound of her voice, Garrett’s father looked up. He seemed to take in Garrett’s disheveled state and Iya’s rumpled clothing and snapped.

“Whore!” He struggled to get up though his remaining hand had been bound behind his back. “Demon! Witch! You seduced my son! You have tainted him with your wicked cunt—“

Iya’s arm moved fluidly. In one second, she was reaching for the sword at her hip, and, in the next, the captain’s head was no longer attached to his shoulders. Garrett screamed as his father’s head rolled down the deck. Iya sheathed her blade back in its scabbard then bent to retrieve the hat from the former captain’s head.

“Here,” she tossed it to Garrett. Instinctively, he reached to catch it, but once he had the hat in his grip, he stared at it with distaste. “You’ll make a good captain one day, Garrett, if you can do what your father could not—learn to shut up.”

Garrett met her eye, “You promised you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Her men chuckled. She resisted smiling as well. “And I wouldn’t have, if he had been a good little boy like you.”

This caused her crew to erupt in laughter, but she gave them a sharp look, “There should be a key around his neck. Retrieve it. Where is the sailing master?”

“Right here,” a gruff voice responded. Iya didn’t bother looking at him. She addressed Rogue, “He has a key as well. We need them both.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Rogue marched over to the captives and attended to her orders.

Iya gave one final look to Garrett. He reminded her for a moment of a golden statue in the city of Leesai. It was a solemn depiction of a sad, young man that stood on the cliffs overlooking Leesai’s harbor. Garrett held the hat tightly. His dark eyes filled with emotion.

“Back to _The Goddess_ ,” she commanded. Her men and she jumped back to their deck. Behind her, Iya heard Garrett whisper, “Farewell, my lady.” She did not turn back.

Her crew removed the grapplings and released the sail. Iya took the helm again.

“Rogue, set a course for Petra. We have business to attend to.”


	2. When All Else Fails, Try Coercion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Iya is insulted by a harbormaster, she pays him a visit that night to teach him a lesson in respect.

Several days later, The Sea Goddess spotted Petra on the horizon. Iya was in her cabin with Rogue tending to the ship’s logs and their cargo accounts. They had left their on-deck responsibilities to Kennings and his first mate as was customary before they arrived anywhere.

  
On deck, a sailor shouted, “Land, ho!”

  
“We’ll be docking shortly.” Iya threw herself back on her bed, a luxurious four poster she had procured from a fat merchant off the coast of the mainland. “How about a quickie before we go?”

  
Rogue did not bother looking up from the papers on the desk. He could be so serious at times. “I have to divide the shares evenly.”

  
“O, just give them an allowance to spend while we’re here. They’ll get the rest of their cut when we get back home.” She pulled off her jacket and gave him her best ‘come-hither’ look.

  
“Not now, Iya.” How could he even see her with his nose shoved so far up a book?

  
“Fine,” she huffed. Iya fully dressed herself for the day and marched out. She hated being rejected. Hardly, anyone ever did. Rogue was the only exception. In their sexual relationship, he held the power. True, she gave the orders on the ship, and, in a fight, he would be on his ass in a split second, but, in the bedroom, he had complete control. Yet, despite her objections, she was perfectly fine with it. Most men were her slaves, easy to control mentally and physically. Even William, her only love, was submissive to her will. Rogue, however, made her beg for it.

  
She slammed the door to her cabin behind her. The triplets were manning the rigging this day. Each one of them turned and grinned at her as if they knew exactly what had happened inside. They probably did.

  
The triplets were three women from the far north. Gabrielle, Nadine, and Aslog were not actually related, but members of the same tribe. Iya had no idea what forced them from their homes and into a life of pirating, and the triplets were not offering that information any time soon. They had a basic understanding of the common tongue, but they mostly spoke to one another in their own language. Each was taller than most men, wide at the shoulder and hip, and had shocking white hair. Despite not having any relation to one another, Iya could only tell them apart because of their hairstyles.

  
Right now, they were talking to another in their language then roaring with laughter. Yes, Iya was definitely the butt of some joke.

  
“Captain is left with cold cave,” Nadine grinned.

  
“Maybe Captain wants us to light fire in cave,” Aslog winked.

  
Iya could not deny the idea was tempting, but she was a bit intimidated by the idea of being shared between the three of them. She likened it to a bone being shared between three dogs. She patted Aslog between the shoulder blades, “Perhaps next time, ladies. There’s treasures to attend to now.”

When the triplets first came to her, since Iya was one of the few captains that allowed women onboard, the captain gave her crew the “rape” speech again. She told the men that anyone who forced sex on another crew member whether the victim was male or female would have the offending body part removed in the most painful way possible. A few had tested her by breaking her biggest of rules in the beginning of her career, but when they had their cocks torn off with a hook, no one else had dared to try. However, when she reminded the crew of the rule, the triplets laughed. They told them that anyone that dared to enter their bed without permission would receive a lot worse than a simple castration.

It was a shock to see such strong, female warriors pout, but there they were. Gabrielle, especially, looked disappointed. Nadine lay a comforting hand on her “sister’s” shoulder. “Next time, we’ll get her.”

Iya, now in better spirits, laughed. She left the ladies to their rigging and walked to the bow. When she was not working the helm, she liked to stand at the front of the ship and watch The Sea Goddess cut the waters around it. She stayed there until Kennings docked her ship at Petra’s main port.

Petra had one major city nestled into its bay. The rest of the island was farmland. The port was owned by a company that charged to dock. The practice was not unheard of, so when The Sea Goddess pulled next to the dock, Iya double checked her money pouch and shouted at Kennings, “Help Rogue pass out the crew’s share. I’m going to go deal with this docking fee.”

The gangplank was lowered, and Iya practically leaped onto it. Though her ship was her beloved, even she got tired of being surrounded by the same people in a crowded ship day to day. Taking care of business was a fine way to stretch her legs.

The dock was crowded with workers loading goods into crates and crates onto other ships. Iya moved between the crowds seeking out the harbormaster. He was not hard to find. Right where the dock attached to land, he stood behind a podium, scrawling numbers and collecting coin. He was an older man with a full, black beard, but a bald head. Iya was certain he was heavy set from the curve of cheeks, and the weight did not appear to be muscle. She scanned the area and spotted two thugs standing over by a warehouse failing miserably at being inconspicuous. Hired hands most likely. There to provide protection in case there was trouble.

  
Iya doubted there would be. She had dealt with harbormasters before. He had finished whatever he was writing and looked up meeting her eyes. Iya strode confidently towards him, swaying her hips as she went. She gave him one of the biggest, kindest smiles she had. He seemed uninterested, but she did not let this perturb her.

  
“Good afternoon, sir,” Iya said pleasantly.

  
“Are you the Captain of the brig out there,” he asked monotonously.

"Aye.”

“What’s her name,” he said in the same damn tone.

Iya sighed. Her advances were being rejected twice in one day. What was the world coming to? “The Sea Goddess.”

His pen had been scribbling up until then. The harbormaster dropped his pen and glared at her. “The Sea Goddess? And you are its captain.”

Shit just got real. Iya gave him her pirating grin. One side of her mouth lifted and a long tooth exposed. “Aye. Captain Iya Memora.”

His heavy brow furrowed, “We don’t want your kind here. You can find another harbor to dock in.”

“Now, sir, there’s no need for that kind of attitude. A pirate I may be, but I reward my friends,” she pulled the coin purse from her hip and lay it on his podium.

He eyed it for a moment then pushed it back towards her. His hired hands approached ready to jump in if necessary. Though they could not possibly believe a little woman like herself was much of a danger. “I don’t want your filthy money, whore. Get back to your ship, witch.”

Her face contorted into a snarl, “Very well then.”

Iya snatched her coins back and spun on her heel. She attracted some attention as she forcefully made her way back to her ship. A few of her crew members had already disembarked and were headed inland, but she grabbed their arms and dragged them back to the ship.

On board, Rogue was still at the desk in her cabin, but now the crew had lined up out the door to receive their share of the booty so they may spend it in the brothels and pubs of the city. She stormed past them into her cabin.

“Close up shop,” she snapped. “We are setting sail right this instant.”

He finally glanced up from his book. His amber eyes glowed like rum. “What’s happened?”

The crew was already scrambling to follow orders. Everyone avoided Iya’s wrath at times like these.

“Should I take the helm, Captain,” Kennings asked. He had been dividing gold pieces when she interrupted.

“Nay. Just gather the loot and put it back in the hold. Rogue and I will handle the departure.”

Without another word, Rogue followed her to the top deck. He commanded that the gangplank be raised, the anchor raised, and the sails lowered. When all was ready, Iya took the helm and turned the ship about. She set a course out of the bay.

Rogue laid his hand on Iya’s shoulder, “What happened?”

“My reputation precedes me.”

“That’s to be expected. You are the only female pirate captain. The Sea Goddess has made a name for herself. That was your goal, remember?”

“Aye, but that does not mean I like it when I don’t get my way.”

He chuckled, “Some things will never change.”

Aslog approached the helm, “Captain?”

“Aye?”

“Captain would like to play?”

Iya’s smile returned, “Yes, Aslog. That sounds fine.”

 

The Sea Goddess dropped anchor close to the coast outside of the bay. Rowing back to shore would take several hours, but the time consumed would be well worth the wait. Iya had changed her cotton and wool clothing for a special and expensive black silk outfit she had tailor made just for these types of special occasions. She tucked her long, chestnut hair into her hood and drew it over her head. Iya climbed over the ship into the skiff, a difficult thing to do in her heeled boots. The triplets were already waiting for her in the boat, oars in hand.

“Iya,” Rogue called over the rails. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “Be careful.”

In him, she still saw the young boy she had grown up with. Caring, concerned for her and all the others under his wing. He was not the fighter though. When it came to battles, Iya was the one to charge in full speed. She squeezed his hand though, “Of course, I shall. Give it until dawn, then bring the ship back to harbor.”

He nodded and released her. Iya sat down on the bench so the skiff could be lowered into the water. Rogue stayed at the rail as a couple of sailors began working the pulley. The skiff lowered little by little until Rogue had disappeared from view.

Aslog and Nadine took up the oars first. Iya wrapped her arms around her to keep warm against the cool ocean air. She kept her eyes focused across the bay towards the shore. The triplets tried to speak to each other, but Iya sharply silenced them.

“Loose lips sink ships,” she whispered.

They looked at her in disbelief. Nadine even turned back to look at The Sea Goddess. “It’s an expression,” Iya rolled her eyes. “I mean that voices carry across water. We are supposed to be incognito.”

“As you say,” they said eerily in unison.

Halfway across the bay, Iya and Gabrielle took over the rowing. The triplets were reluctant to give her the oars, but she insisted. She needed everyone to have as much of their strength as possible. They steered the ship to the beach far away from the harbor. The night had deepened by then; only the harbor guards on the dock were still moving about and making noise.

The four women pulled the boat on shore. Nadine grabbed her bag out of the skiff, and they turned the boat over placing the oars underneath it. Leaving it on the shore, they made their way inland. Their first destination was the nearest inn. Iya remained in the shadows outside with Aslog while her sisters went inside. A half hour later, the women returned with a very drunk sailor between them. He was visibly excited from the look of his face and pants. They led him into the darkness where he stumbled to the ground before Iya’s feet.

“Ahooooy, fair lady. Those pillows look mighty comfortable,” he reached a hand out to grab Iya’s chest.

She swiped his hand away then pulled him up by his collar. “Take us to the harbor master.”

He grinned and a string of drool dribbled down his chin. Iya’s brow furrowed. “This one’s worthless,” she said as she threw him to the ground. “Next time, bring one that’s drunk but hasn’t got this damn far into his cup.”

The sailor struggled to get up, “Ah’ll take you there…what’sh in it for me?”

Hand on her blade, she said, “How about I won’t put this through your heart?”

He used the leg of Nadine’s pants to pull himself up. “S’not good enough. This one ‘ere said she and her sister would ride me like a horse.”

Iya glanced at Nadine and got a shrug in return. Looking back at him, she said, “Done. When our business is concluded, they can saddle and mount you to your heart’s content.”

He nodded slowly, “Thish way.”

Following him was not as simple as Iya had planned it to be. He required Nadine to hold him upright and nearly nodded off a few times, but he did his job. The sailor would nod down which street they needed to turn. At a warehouse a few streets from the waterfront, he stumbled to a stop.

“Thish is it.”

They stood across the street and scoped it out. There was an apartment above the warehouse. Of course a man like the harbor master would want to stay close to his goods. More than likely, it would be guarded. Sure enough, between the columns, Iya spied a lantern swinging back and forth.

“Another guard upstairs,” Aslog whispered.

Iya turned to the sailor, “I want you to lean up against this wall and stay here until we return.”

“Yesh ma’am,” he threw himself on the ground there and began to snore almost immediately.

Iya rolled her eyes and turned back to the twins, “Alright, Nadine, take out the guard downstairs. Understand?”

She nodded and disappeared into the night. “Gabrielle, Aslog, take the one on the balcony.”

They gave Nadine a few minutes head start. The lantern’s light disappeared with a crack. Iya heard a thump and took it for the guard’s head meeting a blunt object.

“Go,” she ordered her girls.

The other two vanished. Iya counted to 100 then made her own way through the dark. She came to the wall of the building and pulled from both of her boots a clawed dagger. The blades had three talon-like blades and its grip came with a knuckle-guard so they would not slip from her hands. She held them securely then planted the first one in the wall above her head. The second she planted next to the other a foot apart. Then she began to climb.

The daggers were made for this purpose. On occasion, even a pirate queen had to revert back to being a common thief. Her boots gripped to the walls as well, but they served more than one purpose. The second she would put to use soon.

Years of practice aided her in quickly climbing to the second floor. Iya peered in and saw a modestly sized apartment, decorated expensively. She was looking into the sitting area, across from her window was the front door and, to the right, she could see another closed door probably leading to the bedroom.

Luckily there was no lock. Iya carefully pushed the window and slid in. She placed the daggers back into her boots. Walking across the carpeted floors silently, she made her way to the front door. Iya unlocked it then cracked it open.

“Time to put this fucker in his place,” she said beneath her breath. Behind her, the door creaked open as the triplets moved in. One of them shut the door again. Iya rapped lightly on the bedroom door. From the sound of the groaning and growling, she could have believed that a bear was passed out in there. She rapped again.

“This better be important, Davidson,” came the unmistakable voice of the offending harbormaster. Iya smirked O, it is. He shuffled inside and threw open the door. He was bare-chested and wore lose breeches. Sleep was still in his eye, so he barely registered the thick hands that wrapped around his throat and threw him onto the floor. The air from his lungs was knocked out as he landed on an exquisite foreign rug.

Aslog and Gabrielle pinned his arms down. Nadine pulled her rucksack off her shoulder and began shuffling through it. As the last sister worked, Iya positioned herself on the harbormaster’s chest. He was still stubborn even in such a compromising position. She leaned forward and looked him straight in the eye. “How’s it feel to be at someone else’s mercy for once?”

“Where are my men?”

“We took care of them, of course. Just like we’ll take care of you.”

His black brow furrowed in anger and defiance, “You don’t frighten me.”

Iya laughed, “I don’t want to frighten you. I think by the end of tonight, I’ll have your respect. What’s your name?”

“Fuck off, whore,” he spat the words.

Iya’s rested a hand on his stomach and slid it down into his pants. His cock was just as hairy as his face. She had to search through the tangle of fur to find his balls. She grabbed them harshly and began to pull and twist. The sound that escaped his throat was so animalistic she was surprised. He closed his eyes in what looked to be ecstasy.

“Maybe you’ll be giving me more than respect,” she says. “Aye, maybe even adoration.”

“No!” He began to thrash about wildly, but, between the girls pinning his wrists and Nadine on his legs, he was not going anywhere. Nadine was hard at work behind them with one of the special toys she had in her bag.

Nadine tapped Iya’s shoulder to get her attention. Iya looked behind her to see that Nadine had strapped a leather spreader between his ankles. The woman smiled broadly and showed Iya how the spreader could be adjusted so that his legs spread as far as they could go.

“You whore!” He shouted, “What are you going to do with me?”

She turned around and slapped the look off his face. “Call me whore again and I will end you.”

His mouth closed quickly. A red hand print was already forming on his cheek. “Again, I will ask. What is your name?”

“Charles,” he whispered.

“Charles. You know who I am. Surely, you’ve heard the stories. You crossed me and humiliated me on the harbor. Now, you must be punished.”

His eyes were filled with fear. She took a moment to drink that in as she squeezed his balls again. “Do you have anything else in your goody bag, Nadine?”

“Aye.” She rustled about in her bag and pulled out a black ring. Iya raised a brow, “What is that for?”

Nadine’s grin grew, “You see.”

Using two hands, she pulled his breeches down to the spreader. His cock lay limp against the tangle of black hair. Nadine grabbed his cock and balls and pulled the ring over them. She was not gentle in her work. Charles grunted and groaned while Iya looked on in fascination. When the ring was positioned at the base of his genitals, Iya noticed his dick began to throb and harden slightly.

“How ingenious,” Iya delighted. “I might have to borrow that one day.”

Next, Nadine pulled a length of rope out of her sack that she tossed to her sisters. Gabrielle held his wrists together as Aslog quickly tied them.

“Good work, ladies.” Iya glanced across Charlie’s head at Gabrielle. Iya pulled the sister to her and placed her lips upon Gabrielle’s. She opened her mouth eagerly. For such a large woman, she was very gentle. Iya ran her hand over Gabrielle’s chest and squeezed her large breasts.

Iya broke the kiss, and glanced at Charles, “Wait here. We still have business to tend to.”

With a nod, Iya sent Aslog to the side of the room. She positioned herself cross legged leaning against a couch. She waved Iya over to her. Iya swung her legs off Charles’s chest and crawled into Aslog’s lap. Iya kissed her lightly then sat inside the woman’s legs with her back to Aslog’s chest, though because of the height difference, Aslog’s chest was behind Iya’s neck. Aslog began stroking Iya’s arms then her rib cage. As the cool silk of her outfit pressed against Iya’s skin, she shivered in delight. Iya’s nipples began to stiffen beneath the blouse. Aslog’s fingers found them and gave each a tweak with her fingers. Her teeth pulled the fabric away from Iya’s neck revealing her smooth skin. Aslog planted a kiss where Iya’s neck and shoulder met then began to run her mouth along Iya’s neck. She licked the bottom of Iya’s earlobe and nipped at it with her teeth.

Charles watched all this with fascination. The ring was now straining against his stiffening cock. Iya waved Gabrielle over. The sister had been staring at Aslog pawing at Iya with heated desire. Gabrielle walked over to her captain uneasily.

“You have wanted this for a long time, haven’t you,” Iya looked up at Gabrielle, her eyes gleaming seductively.

Gabrielle nodded and dropped her pants. She wore no underclothes and her pubic hair was as white as the hair on her head. Iya grabbed her hips and pulled Gabrielle’s crotch into her face. Her skin smelled like oiled leather, and, after Iya licked from the back of Gabrielle’s slit to the front, Iya found that she tasted like it too. The taste was delightful. She buried her mouth into Gabrielle’s cunt while using her fingers to spread Gabrielle’s thighs and lips apart.

Liquid began to seep from Gabrielle’s cunt and down her legs. Iya lapped this all eagerly. Gabrielle quivered beneath Iya’s touch and moaned softly, “OooooOOoooo….”

One of Aslog’s hands dipped into Iya’s pants and began working her little bud feverishly. Aslog’s other hand squeezed and released Iya’s breast. As the feeling intensified in Iya’s lower stomach, she pushed Gabrielle aside and looked back at the harbormaster. She had not forgotten him and it looked like Nadine had not either. Charles still watched the three women making love, but Nadine was now bobbing her head up and down on his erect cock. He struggled against the ropes, perhaps to get free and run or maybe he was ready to take charge of the situation.

“Do you like the view,” Iya teased him. He did not reply but his eyes said it all. Aslog pulled Iya’s shirt over her head revealing her breasts to their captive. Iya cupped them and bounced her breasts a little. “Wouldn’t you like to play with these?” She grabbed Gabrielle’s crotch, “Or this?”

  
Charles grimaced as Nadine worked his cock faster with her mouth, “You can’t seduce me. I won’t be bought with your bodies. You are a disease on this earth. One day, your crimes will come to an end.”

His words amused her to no end. Iya tilted her head back and laughed, “Maybe, but that day is not this day. You preach like you are trying to convince yourself, but your body reveals how you really feel.”

He gritted his teeth and thrust his hips so that Nadine gagged upon his cock. Saliva dribbled down his length.

“No, Nadine,” Iya said softly. Immediately, the sister withdrew her mouth. Charles was left thrusting into air. His cock pulsed, but no relief was brought to him.

“Uuuuuggghhh,” he groaned. “Fuck me! You fucking whore!”

Iya calmly removed Aslog’s hands from her pants and rose. Her own body was aching with need, but she could wait. This torture was much more fun. She stood beside him looking down on his retched form. His eyes were closed and his face twisted in pain. Without a word, Nadine moved away swiftly. Iya positioned herself between his sprawled legs and placed the foot of her boot on his testicles and stepped forward.

A scream tore its way out of his throat. He had not been expecting such pain, but Iya was delighted to educate him. She pulled her foot up to reduce the pressure. “I told you if you called me that one more time, I would end you. Consider yourself lucky that this is your only punishment.”

“Pleeeease. No more.” Big tears had begun to well in his eyes.

She removed her foot, “Better. You shall pleasure one of us now. Do you understand?”

He nodded. With a finger, she motioned for Aslog to come forward. Chuckling, the barbarian pushed herself from the carpeted floor and dropped her pants. With a cocky confidence, Aslog straddled his head and dropped. Iya tried not to laugh at the sight of his beard appearing from between her white ass cheeks.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Aslog?”

“He’s very….wet with his mouth.” Indeed, he must’ve been slobbering a lot from the sounds he was making beneath her. She began to grind her hips into his face. Iya had to look away, otherwise, his cock may become appealing to her.

The other two women were playing around with something in Nadine’s sack. When Iya caught a glimpse of it, she nearly burst out in peals of laughter. Instead, she settled with a wide smile, “O, that’s perfect.”

Gabrielle helped Nadine adjust the straps that went around her legs and above her rear. Nadine put her hands on her hips and proudly displayed the smooth 8 inch dick she now wore. She strutted over to Charles and knelt between his legs. Gabrielle grabbed the spreader and lifted it up, so that Nadine would have better access. Iya found a chair with a perfect view and leaned back to enjoy the show.

As soon as the tip of Nadine’s cock touched Charles’s puckered hole, he began to jerk and thrash as violently as before.

“It tickles,” Aslog wiggled her hips.

“Stay there, Aslog,” Iya commanded. “If he chokes on your juices, all the better.”

Nadine spat into her hand and rub it around his asshole, inserting one finger, then another. Her fingers thrust in and out of him, stretching his virgin ass further. After sufficient play, she pulled her fingers out and spat into her hand again. This time, she rub her saliva up and down her shaft. Nadine lined her cock up with his ass and slammed it in.  
Charles’s scream was muffled by Aslog’s cunt and thighs, but it was sweet to Iya’s ears. Nadine slammed again. And again. She pounded his ass like a sailor would fuck a whore after months at sea.

He was still screaming into Aslog and, from the sound of it, pleading as well.

“Aslog, attend me.”

She shrugged and removed herself from his face. He was covered in shining wetness, whether from his own saliva or Aslog’s juices, Iya did not know. Charles was pleading now. All his earlier defiance was gone.

“Please, please, Lady, let me go,” he cried. His cock, however, was fully erected and throbbed with each of Nadine’s thrust.

“Too much for you, isn’t it,” Iya leaned forward, resting her hand under her chin. “Again, your body is begging for it. Who am I supposed to believe?”

He looked at her then, his eyes pleading, “I can’t take it. It’s too much.”

“Very well then,” Iya said. “I believe what you say, but how will I benefit if I let you go?”

“Anything. A-anything you want!”

Nadine had slowed down her pummeling to a crawl. “Hmmm…sounds tempting,” Iya said to herself. She strolled towards him and positioned herself on top of his chest again.

"You will afford me the respect I deserve from this time forward.”

He nodded fiercely. “I will.”

“I will return my ship on the morrow. Your apprentice, I assume you have one to take your place on those days that you are ill or can’t, heh, walk, shall be at the harbor to grant me permission to dock, for free of course.”

"Yes, Captain!”

O, she liked this new Harbormaster. “Finally, you will not seek vengeance. The idea might have crossed your mind a time or two during this evening. I warn you that if anyone comes after me, I will escape. Then I will be back after you, and, next time, you shall leave with more than just mental scars. Do. You. Understand?”

“Aye, Lady. Just, please, let me go.”

Iya nodded, “Ladies, it is time we depart.”

As her sisters dressed, Nadine slipped the straps of her dildo off. She took the cock by its base and shoved it into Charles’s mouth. “Clean it,” she demanded as he gagged around it. She took it back out with a hearty laugh then packed it into her bag.

When her girls were ready, Iya opened the door and allowed them out first.

Charles lifted his head and looked towards the door, “You aren’t going to release me?”

Iya gave one last glance towards his poor cock still aching with need. “O no. In the morning, your men shall wake and unbind you. Then you may release yourself.”  
She closed the door on his whimpers, satisfied that she had left a lasting impression.

Her warrior women were waiting at the foot of the stairs. Iya linked arms with Gabrielle and Nadine. “Nice work this evening, ladies. If I had known playing with you would be such a delight, I would have done it much earlier.”

“Still hours before dawn,” Gabrielle suggested.

“Indeed,” Iya smirked. “I’m sure a few inns around here have vacant rooms. Now that our business is concluded, there’s time for fun.”


	3. The Captain Learns a Lesson of Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her night out, Iya is punished twice for her misdeeds.

She woke long past dawn when the sunlight from the inn room’s window hit her face. Iya groaned and rolled over. Her face buried deep into a large pair of marvelously soft breasts. Her eyes still closed, she rubbed her cheeks against them.

“Captain,” a feminine voice responded. “It’s time to go.”

Iya blinked and sat up. She was sharing a bed with three nude women.  The triplets took up most of the mattress. Compared to their size and pale skin, Iya very much looked like a small, brown child crammed between them. The blankets had been tossed about and discarded on the floor as well as their clothes and several empty bottles of rum. She groaned and struggled to escape the mess of limbs, “It must be almost noon…Rogue is going to be furious.”

They gathered up their clothes, including a pair of small clothes hanging from the rafters, and dressed. Iya traded in her silk, black outfit for the set of day clothes she had stashed in Nadine’s bag. She fixed her hair into its typical braid and placed her hat on top of her head. Nadine held out Iya’s jacket and helped out her slip into it. “Thank you,” she kissed Nadine on the lips. “For helping and for last night. I’m surprised any of us can still walk.”

After they had finished with the Harbormaster, Iya had checked them into the tavern. They had barely made it to the room before Gabrielle had Iya in her arms, her hands grabbing handfuls of ass while Iya wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist. Iya administered a trail of kisses and nibbles along Gabrielle’s collar. Aslog had opened the door to the room and Gabrielle tossed Iya onto the bed. After that was a blur of rum and sex. Iya remembered pouring the drink onto Aslog’s breasts and drinking it from her navel. Nadine had pulled out her “special toy” and strapped it to her waist. While Iya tended to Aslog with her mouth and Gabrielle with her fingers, Nadine was grabbing her hips and pounding into her.

“Master Rogue must be worried,” Nadine reminded her.

Iya grinned. Yes, Rogue was going to be pissed, but she could calm him down. She would meet with him to be sure _The Sea Goddess_ was safely at port, work her magic on him, and then they would go retrieve the final key to the chest. They left the inn with a gold coin on the mattress to apologize for the mess.

The streets were alive, but the guards weren’t on alert. The Harbormaster must have learned his lesson after all. They quickly made their way to the docks and began to search for Iya’s ship. She wasn’t hard to find. _The Sea Goddess_ stood out against the other ships like a jewel amongst rocks. Iya beamed with pride when she saw her ship.

She walked up the plank on to the deck. Most of the crew would be out in the town. In fact, she had spied several back in the common room of the tavern with mugs of ale in their hands or whores in their laps. A few remained on hand to watch the ship. “The Quartermaster is waiting for you in your cabin, Captain,” a hand directed. Iya nodded her farewell to the triplets, all three of whom disappeared below deck either to continue where they left off last night or take a needed nap.

 She strolled to her quarters feeling entirely too confident. Iya opened the door and nearly jumped back surprise. Rogue was sitting on her bed dressed only in a pair of black slacks. His face was contorted in fury. He held a riding crop in his hand and was flicking it sharply on his arm.

She closed the door behind her then approached him slowly, “Rogue? Have you been sitting right there like that since dawn?”

“I saw you strutting up the docks,” he snarled. “Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?”

Her lips were pulling into a smile, when he snapped, “Don’t. Don’t think you can charm me like you do everyone else.”

“Rogue, I got us docked, didn’t I?”

“Anything could have happened to you after that.” He stood up and stormed up to her. She was acutely aware of the height difference between them. Her heart began to pound in her chest. “I’m going to have to punish you.” Iya looked deep into his golden eyes. “Now strip.”

Without breaking eye contact, Iya slipped her jacket from her shoulders and threw her hat onto the floor. She paused and Rogue repeated in that stern voice he only used when they were alone, “Strip.”

Iya pulled the white blouse over her head, removed the scabbard from between her breasts, the daggers from her arms, and began to work the cords to her corset. Rogue had stepped back to watch in silence. He offered no assistance even when her fingers got tangled. “Fucking thing,” She cursed breaking the steady eye contact to look down. She could hear Rogue sigh and step closer.

“Watch it,” he ordered. He had taken her dagger and ran it under the cords of the corset, slicing it apart. It fell at her feet with a clang and tingle of throwing knives hitting one another.

Now they were both bare chested. She looked at him again, but he had taken a step back to finish the show. Sighing, Iya kicked her boots off then slid her hands over her hips to pull her pants down her legs. They pooled at her feet, and she kicked them away. All that remained was the linen underclothes she wore to protect her sex.

“Everything.” Rogue ordered. There was a hitch in his voice. He was getting excited from watching her, but he would make her suffer before either of them would find satisfaction. Iya hooked her thumbs in her smallclothes and slipped it off.

She stood there, completely bare, while he inspected her. He slapped the riding crop across his palm and began to circle her. She stood completely still as he finished his walk. Her arms began to tingle in anticipation. _Hit me already_ she thought. He came back to face her and placed the riding crop under her chin.

“Do you submit to me?”

“Yes,” she whispered. Her cunt was aching already. She envisioned him pushing her face first into the mattress and taking her like a common whore. He seemed to have read her thoughts for he ran the crop between legs and slipped it in her folds. She gasped as it ran over her clit.

He withdrew the riding crop and inspected its tip. “You’re already wet? You must not understand that this is punishment.” Without warning, he slapped her face with the crop. Iya nearly fell to the floor from the shock. She clutched her stinging cheek and looked at him. Without another word, the crop fell again, this time across her left nipple.

Iya shouted in pleasure and pain. Her hands instinctively went to cover her breasts. “We can’t have that,” Rogue said with delight. He placed the riding crop on the dining table she kept to the side of the room. “Stay there,” he ordered. “Right where you are, facing the windows.”

Iya complied. She could hear him walk out of her room and close the door. Obediently, she remained on the spot, naked and aching, until she heard him return. He stood behind her and grabbed her hands. Then she realized what he had gone to retrieve. Rope. Skillfully, he tied her hands and arms together from the wrist to the elbow. Iya tested the strength of his knots by pulling and twisting her hands about. They held strong. Rogue was a true sailor.

He picked up the riding crop again. “Now, let’s begin.”

Iya whimpered. He approached her like a predator on the prowl. The crop came down with a snap on her right breast. Before, she could register the sting, he slapped it again on her belly. Rogue circled her continuously raining stinging blows on her bare flesh. Before long, her skin had turned pink in several places, and her cunt was practically leaking.

Iya trembled, “Please, Rogue. I can’t stand it anymore.”

He cast the crop aside. Grabbing her braid at the base of her head, he used his free hand to cup her mound. His middle finger dipped into her wetness and swirled around. “You’ve submitted to me so easily, _Captain_ ,” he practically spit the last word into her ear. “Has the Pirate Queen really been defeated already?”

“Ugggh…you bastard. Do not mock me.” Her hips began to move in circles to the rhythm of his finger.

“I never said you were allowed to enjoy this,” Rogue removed his fingers from her cunt and slipped them inside of her mouth. Iya looked up at him with her dark green eyes and began to lick and suck the juices from his fingers. When they were clean, he pulled her head towards the bed. She was unceremoniously pushed to the mattress. Without her hands to help her, she fell face first. Iya turned her head and positioned herself so that she was on her knees, face and shoulders in the bed, and ass up. The cool air against her cunt caused it to throb with need. She moaned and wiggled her hips.

Rogue ran his hand along her lower back. “You think I am so easily seduced by you? You’ve misbehaved and must be taught a lesson, Iya.”

He removed his hand. She was left cold and alone for moment until he brought it down hard on her vulnerable rear. He did not hold back. Iya screamed into the mattress. Years of working the deck and sails had left Rogue with a firm hand and firmer arm. He kneeled beside her on the bed. Placing a hand on her lower back, he slapped her ass again. Iya’s knees gave out and she lay flat on her stomach. Rogue gripped her by the arms and dragged her across the bed, so that he was sitting up, feet on the ground, and she was stretched out upon his lap. His cock, hard as a rock, pressed against her navel.

He proceeded to spank her mercilessly. She cried out and kicked her legs. “Rogue, please! Enough!” But he ignored her screams of protest. They sat like that for only five minutes or so but, to Iya, it felt like hours. His final slap came and he immediately started to soothingly rub her cheeks.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. I never want to teach it to you again,” he said calmly as he massaged her rear and thighs.

Her face was hot and wet with tears. “Yes, Rogue. I’ll never stay out late without telling you first.”

“Good girl,” he said. His hands went to work on the knots tying her arms together. When they came undone, Iya exhaled slowly as blood started to rush back through her limbs. She stretched her arms and shoulders and sat up. Rogue got off the bed and removed his slacks. Iya stared as his cock bounced free. She loved the sight of him. It was long with a slight curve and tight, almost perfect balls. She bit her lip. Rogue pushed her back to the mattress and rolled her over. Iya positioned herself so that her feet hung slightly off the bed, and he could enter her standing up.

Rogue grabbed her hip with one hand, his cock with the other. He stood close to her, teasing her slit with his tip.

“Please, Rogue. Please, stop teasing me,” she begged, nearly on the verge of tears. He chuckled slightly, and, in one quick motion, he was inside her up to his balls. Iya screamed into the mattress again, this time in pure ecstasy. Rogue slid almost entirely out then rammed her again. Her second scream seemed to please him enough, because he then found a steady rhythm and rocked into her almost violently.

Iya was the first to succumb to an orgasm. He pushed deep inside as her body tensed and she screamed, “Rogue! Ahhhahh!”

He lasted another three strokes before the tightness of her cunt became too much. His seed exploded deep inside of her as his fingers dug into her hips. A comical “uugghhh ahhh” escaped his throat. Then he was done and pulling from her. His cum and her juice trickled down her thigh. Iya rolled over onto her aching back and sighed in relief.

“With sex like that,” she huffed, “I might have to break the rules more often.”

Rogue was at the washbasin, cleaning himself off. He looked over his shoulder, “Next time you make me worry like that, I’ll have my dick inside your ass.”

Iya grinned, “You aren’t exactly dissuading me.”

“Captain,” he said very seriously. “It’s time to get dressed. We need to find that key.”

“Fiiiine.”

 

Iya had cleaned herself off and dressed in a short amount of time. The corset she could not put back on until she replaced the straps. She would just have to survive without her throwing knives. Rogue was already out on deck, waiting on her. The woman who stepped out of the cabin had completely discarded her submissive persona. She was Captain Memora again.

“We need to find where the key was delivered.” She told Rogue as they left the ship. “From what I gathered, the vessel that carried the last key _only_ carried the key. So it’s more than likely a small craft with only one crate of cargo noted on the Harbormasters logs.”

“Too bad you didn’t collect those when you were there last night,” Rogue said.

“I was a little preoccupied.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now,” he smirked.

Iya spotted the Harbormaster’s podium. There was a new face there. Most likely an apprentice. Iya grinned. The master was probably curled up in bed with a poultice on his asshole. The new man looked much more gullible. He was stocky with short cut hair and a large nose. He stood alone without guards. Rogue hung back near the water and watched her discretely. Iya adjusted her breasts and strolled up to the podium.

“Excuse me,” Iya said politely. “I’m looking to inquire about a ship that was supposed to arrive here at Petra.”

He looked up from the logbook, and, upon seeing the woman leaning into him with her pouty mouth and full breasts, he immediately began to stare. “Ugh…what?”

Iya smiled, internally delighted that her wiles were working today. “ _The Sweet Chariot_ was supposed to arrive here, but I haven’t seen them. Can you tell me if they came and went without my knowledge?”

“Uhhhh,” he glanced from her breasts to her eyes and back again. “I’m…I’m sorry, ma’am, but I can’t disclose that information to just anyone.”

She pouted. “I just want to know if I’m wasting my time here. I’ve come such a long way.”

He looked back at the books. “No, I don’t see _The Sweet Chariot_ here. They haven’t arrived yet.”

“Really? I was told to meet them here. They were carrying something special for a friend of mine.” She pressed up close to him. “Maybe the package wasn’t on _The Sweet Chariot_. It was one crate. Highly prized and would have been alone.”

“One crate? That’s…that’s very rare.”

Iya smiled, “Yes, it is. You have some reservations about finding the information for me. I could pay you if that makes it easier.” She took a handful of coins from her purse and placed them one by one on his podium.

He gulped uneasily at the sight of the gold. Obviously, it was worth more than a day’s wages. “I don’t think I can accept this gift…”

“Then I’ll sweeten the deal. You are in need of a break. Come with me.” She pulled him away from the stand and towards the warehouse. He came so easily. They disappeared behind the double doors.

Rogue approached the podium, rolling his eyes. Quickly, he thumbed through the pages of the log. The records had been kept neat and full of information. It detailed the cargo of ships as well as to where the cargo was delivered after it arrived. He almost laughed. The public would never believe that a large chunk of his pirating career was devoted to bookkeeping. He found the lead they were looking for, turned the page back to where the man Iya was entertaining left off at, and walked a bit into town.

Iya and the man reappeared after a few minutes. He looked oddly more relaxed. Her face was pulled into a strained smile. He led her to his podium, and, after pocketing the gold coins he had momentarily forgotten about, he flipped a few pages back and said, “Yes, that shipped arrived and the cargo had been picked up.”

Iya rested her hand on his arm. “Thank you so much for your help,” she said through gritted teeth and walked away.

She met Rogue on the pathway back into town. “Can he see me,” she asked.

“No, he’s been distracted by a large group,” he answered looking over her shoulder.

“Good,” Iya stepped off the path and began to retch into the bushes. “Water,” she called between heaves. “That man was vile!”

Rogue handed her a flask. She took a mouthful, swished it between her teeth, gargled, and spit. “Ugh. I hate using my mouth on unclean men. He tasted like pig pen.”

He resisted all urges to laugh, “Captain, when you use your body to get your way, you will find that not all experiences are delightful.”

She glared at him, taking a drink of water. “I might actually listen to you one day. Until then, the good experiences make up for the men who don’t wash their balls.”


End file.
